Sueños de Luna
by MarieWeasley
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo seguir si una parte de mi se ha desvanecido?, es la pregunta que se hace George tras la perdida de Fred.


Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son obra de JK Rowling

Bueno, un poquito de Angst y otras cosas, espero les guste.

Sueño

El hermoso cielo gris del invierno pronostica una gran nevada, por mi parte no hay más que desear que así sea, todo este ambiente navideño me enferma. Quiero tener un momento junto al fuego y recordar la última vez que estuvimos aquí juntos. Busco la forma de divertirme, sonreír, pero tu partida ha dejado en mi un profundo dolor que he sido incapaz de ahuyentar. Cada noche me despierto después de soñar contigo, como reías de júbilo aquella noche en la batalla dando rienda suelta a nuestra libertad, vengando a todos nuestros amigos caídos, jamás pensamos que esa noche sería la última que nuestras risas se escucharían a coro. Despierto cada noche viéndote caer a mi lado, después de que un rayo verde te alcanzara, ese rayo de luz que aleja toda esperanza, reventando la burbuja de felicidad en la que estábamos envueltos, vi la luz de tus ojos apagarse poco a poco y el último aliento de vida escapar de tus labios al tocar tu ingrávido cuerpo el suelo. No puedo soportar esta soledad que me embarga, tu y yo no existía en nuestro mundo éramos uno solo ser existiendo en cuerpos separados por azares del destino, tu eras yo y yo era tu ¿cómo puedo seguir si una parte de mi se ha desvanecido?

-¿Qué sucede?- me sorprendo al sentir las lágrimas reprimidas en mis mejillas, me juré que jamás lloraría por tu recuerdo, por que tu sólo supiste darme momentos felices- perdona hermano ya no puedo más- caigo sobre mis rodillas sintiéndome derrotado, mi llanto se hace incontrolable, las lágrimas no se detienen y un grito desgarrador impregnado de tristeza y desolación sale de lo más hondo de mi alma, con desesperación comienzo a golpear el piso frente a mi con más y más fuerza cada vez- Fred hermano regresa por favor- grito con fuerza esperando que tal vez así me escuches y te apiades de mi, que entres por la puerta y me digas que todo fue sólo una broma, juro que te perdonaría que haría como si nada hubiera pasado aun cuando me has hecho sufrir de esta forma…

Pero se que no será así, que él te quitó la vida y ya no volverás, había tanto que hacer, tanto que decir y ahora que lo pienso a pesar de lo mucho que te quería jamás te lo dije, por cobarde o por cualquier tonta razón que tu quieras dar como escusa, pero no lo hice y ahora me arrepiento. Respiro hondo, intentando recobrar el control ¿de que me sirve reprocharme por aquello que no se pueda cambiar?, cuantas veces me dijiste eso después de hacer una travesura que terminaba metiéndonos en un gran lío. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en todos esos regaños ganados a pulso, pero todo era fácil contigo a mi lado.

Camino por la solitaria calle, intentando no pensar más en lo pasado ocultándome entre las sombras, pasando desapercibido. La nieve sigue sin aparecer, parece que ni siquiera el cielo quiere cumplir ese pequeño deseo de mi corazón. Con las manos en los bolsillos miro hacia enfrente, sin fijarme realmente hacia donde voy, todo alrededor parece difuminarse a mi paso; el gélido viento cristaliza el rastro de las lágrimas que no llegué a secar haciéndome volver al mundo real.

Parada junto a un farol esta una chica que me parece conocida, su rostro refleja una paz que jamás he visto en otro ser y el brillo de su blanca piel le da un aire espectral, si no fuera por el sonrojo en sus mejillas podría jurar que es un fantasma melancólico esperando ser recordada en estas fechas tan especiales para todos. Extiende su mano intentando alcanzar algo, que conforme me voy acercando logro ver es un copo de nieve.

-El primer copo de nieve- su rostro irradiaba felicidad, como si aquella fuera su gran hazaña y entonces nota mi presencia, mira su mano desnuda y se acercó a mi mientras realiza suaves movimientos con la varita sobre su mano- hola- pude ver preocupación en su mirada.

-Hola Luna- contesto sin animo alguno y continuo caminando sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Espera- escucho que me llama- he dicho hola- se para frente a mi entregándome una burbuja con el copo dentro- esta noble criatura con efímera existencia viene al mundo para dar felicidad a quien logre poseerle- me sonríe y con gentileza me coloca su bufanda sobre el cuello- me ha dicho que le necesitas, que quiere verte sonreír- respira hondo y exhala dejando un rastro de vaho, sonríe para mi, con una dulce expresión- feliz navidad George Weasley.

La veo alejarse con la gracia de una bailarina, danzando con el viento- el cielo ha cumplido tu deseo- levanta las manos al aire girando sobre si- esta noche al irte a dormir rompe la burbuja, Naira sabrá que hacer.

Llego a casa y todos están ahí, mamá me recibe con un gran abrazo mientras papá ayudaba a Charlie con la chimenea, Harry y Ron tiene una partida de ajedrez y sólo me saludan con la cabeza al pasar, las chicas están enfrascadas en una larga conversación sobre cómo sería el vestido de novia de Ginny este verano "con lazos" , "con encaje" opiniones que a mi hermana parecen no gustarle mucho. A la hora de cenar el olor de la cena invade el lugar, estoy en casa y por primera vez en meses me siento tranquilo, la congoja en mi pecho comienza a estrujar mi corazón y no logro evitar que una lágrima se escape por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- como siempre mi madre lo nota antes que nadie.

-Estoy feliz de tenerlos mujer, eso es todo- le sonrío sincero y ella agradece con un abrazo fuerte noto que sus ojos se vuelven acuosos también pero muestra esa fortaleza que tanto le caracteriza, se que ella no pasa en alto el dolor que me invade, es mi madre y ella nos reconoció desde un principio nada se le escapa, pero no me obliga nunca a hacer aquello que no deseo.

Me retiro entre risas y cantos de mi madre, veo a Fleur hacer muecas de resignación al sentarse junto a Bill, las escaleras oscuras me dan miedo, tal vez no son ella si no lo que encontraré al llegar a mi destino. Abro la puerta con temor, mi corazón palpita contra mi pecho con fuerza haciéndome conciente de su existencia, me detengo, contengo la respiración y observo la habitación que un día nos perteneció. El olor a pólvora impregnado en el cuarto me recuerda todos esos sueños ahora rotos, nuestros sueños de incontables noches de diversión, innumerables risas que pensábamos lograr traer a este mundo gris y triste.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi, dejándome caer al suelo recargado en ella, abrazo mis piernas intentando no llorar, siento un bulto en mi abrigo y lo saco con cuidado, es la burbuja que ella me ha dado- que más da es casi media noche ya es navidad, será mi primer regalo este año- reviento la burbuja con la punta de mi varita, el copo de nieve cae sobre mi mano deshaciéndose por mi calor- efímera existencia- cierro la mano lentamente y un calor comienza a inundarme, no quema, si no que hace todo ser más tibio y agradable, me sumo en un profundo sueño poco a poco junto con las campanadas del reloj que indican ya las doce.

Estoy en medio de un prado blanco, a lo lejos un árbol se mece con el viento mientras una figura camina hacia mi. No puedo creer lo que veo, mis ojos me engañan de una manera cruel no puedes ser tu- pero lo soy George- tu voz llega a mi como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad- deja ya esa tristeza, no me hagas volver.

-Como si pudieras- dije divertido.

-No me retes- tu voz desafiante me hace reír, ambos sabemos que de así poder hacerlo lo harías, pero esta es nuestra forma de ser.

Me acerco a ti con cautela, esperando que tu presencia no se la lleve el viento siento el roce de tu piel bajo la yema de mis dedos, tan real y magnífica como si estuvieras aquí, me acerco más a ti apartar la mirada de tus ojos, te rodeo con mis brazos y te sujeto con fuerza, siento tu cuerpo emanando un calor tranquilizador, el aroma de tu cabello de nuestro shampoo favorito- manzana- ambos reímos por dentro- aún ahora hueles a manzana- lloro en tu hombro esperando que no lo notes, es tan vergonzoso hacerlo frente a ti.

-Sabes, no me he ido de tu lado y nunca lo haré- acaricias mi espalda con ternura- eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en vida y lo sabes- ahora me abrazas con la misma fuerza que yo lo hago y siento tus cálidas lagrimas recorrer mi espalda- no te rindas George- tu voz se quiebra al decir mi nombre, ahora entiendo que no sólo yo sufro con tu parida- sigue esos sueños que hicimos juntos, hazlos posibles no los dejes perecer en el olvido- te separas de mi y me miras a los ojos, me dedicas tu mejor sonrisa y te ríes de mi- te ves patético cuando lloras, pareces una niñita- no puedo evitar reís junto a ti, nuestras risas vuelan como aves hacia el cielo gris que deja caer su suave manto sobre nosotros, de nuevo la nieve parece testigo de una de nuestras tantas despedidas.

El tiempo pareciera no pasar en aquel lugar mientras recordamos los momentos que pasamos juntos, de aquellos embrollos con los que sacamos más de una cana a mamá o con los cuales hicimos justicia a otros tanto. Esa era nuestra razón de existir en el mundo brindar felicidad a los demás.

-Nunca te equivocaste George- me dices al ponerte de pie- tu y yo sólo somos uno- miras al cielo con melancólico- sólo debes darte cuenta de ello- me tiendes la mano ayudándome a levantarme y me abrazas por última vez- es hora de irme.

-Gracias Fred, por todo- te sonrío con el corazón y te doy una palmada en la espalda - verás que haré las cosas bien- asientes dándome tu aprobación y comienzas tu camino hacia el lugar al que ahora perteneces y recuerdo aquello que quería decir- oye- te giras a medio camino y me miras- te quiero- ríes a carcajadas sujetando tu estomago.

-También te quiero- gritas alegre antes de desvanecerte en el horizonte, solo el eco de tu risa queda en el ambiente, el cual poco a poco se vuelve luz, la luz del sol de un nuevo día.

-¿A dónde vas?- me grita mi madre al verme pasar corriendo por la cocina.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-El desayuno ya está servido

El grito de mi madre se pierde a la distancia, mis pies descalzos disfrutan el suave tacto de la nieve, a los lejos veo la extraña casa en forma cilíndrica de los Lovegood, y en el jardín esta Luna - buenos días- la hago respingar por mi repentina aparición.

-Buenos días- mira mis pies descalzos y agrega- creo que la bufanda y el gorro no sirven de mucho sin unos buenos zapatos ¿o si?

-Es sólo que tenía prisa- le extiendo la mano ofreciéndole una pequeña caja roja- feliz navidad Luna Lovegood- abre los ojos con sorpresa y con aire ingenuo la abre.

-Oh vaya, que bonita- una bufanda larga pasó a adornar su cuello- no tenías que darme nada.

-Gracias Luna- la vi con agradecimiento, no había palabras suficientes para expresar mi gratitud en esos momentos- ¿cómo sabia…

-La primer navidad que mi mamá no estuvo- habla co una tranquilidad increíble, pero sus ojos se humedecen tras sus palabras- en aquel mismo lugar apareció frente a mi esa maravillosa criatura.

-¿Cómo sabías que aparecería otra vez ahí?

-No lo sabía, cada año regreso esperando poder volver a encontrarla y ver a mi madre otra vez- tomó mis dedos entre sus cálidas manos- pero esa noche estaba ahí para ti, no para mi, el me lo dijo.

La chica que ahora tengo frente a mi y su fantástico mundo me envolvían, sus ojos eran capaces de ver más allá de lo que los simples ojos mortales lograban llenando su vida de misticismo y una energía inigualable, ahora mismo ella me reconfortaba por el solo hecho de estar ahí, me había ayudado a llenar el hueco en mi alma, a darme cuenta que Fred y yo volvíamos a ser uno.

-Luna, ¿quieres ir …- ahora me costaba trabajo, nunca antes me había perturbado ante una situación así- ¿te gustaría ir a Hogsmade conmigo este fin de semana?- tal vez aquí encuentre el camino que me ayude a seguir adelante ¿no lo crees hermano?

Siento que el final estuvo un poco flojo, pero em ha gustado. Espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfic y lloren aunque sea univoquito como yo al escribirlo. Saludos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
